


Of First Conversations and Wet Animal Lovers

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean saw Castiel outside of their shared Transfiguration class, it was raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Conversations and Wet Animal Lovers

The first time Dean saw Castiel outside of their shared Transfiguration class, it was raining.

Dean was on his way to the Forbidden Forest, having been dared by Benny, Victor and the other guys to go in and collect the leaf of some plant that supposedly only grew there -- Dean wasn't too clear on the specifics, really, seeing as how a free bag of sweets was at stake and that was enough for him.

Really, they were both second years and shouldn't have been out and about in such terrible weather and so close to the forest at night. But hey, Dean figured it wouldn't hurt to check up on the other boy (it wasn't like he could rat him out -- he was here after hours too, after all), especially considering how the kid wasn't even carrying an umbrella -- he was soaked from head to toe.

As Dean approached he found Castiel kneeling in front of a hollow tree, seemingly fighting against the outter bark that mostly covered the opening in an attempt to remove it.

"I've got bad news for you, buddy. You're not gonna fit in there." Dean called loudly over the heavy rain, which made it hard to hear anything but the sound of the water hitting the ground and Dean's umbrella.

The boy --Castiel, or at least that's what Dean thought his name was, he'd only heard it in passing-- gave a startled jump, turning enough to stare at Dean with wide eyes before seemingly getting over his surprise, returning to his task with new determination. Now that he'd turned briefly Dean was able to see why he was struggling so much. He was holding something against his chest, under his jacket, something that Dean couldn't make out from this angle but that prevented him from using both of his hands.

"Whether I fit inside or not is irrelevant."

Seriously, what kind of second year talked like that? But issues with Castiel's weird way of speaking aside, Dean wasn't a jerk. With a heavy sigh and a longing glance towards the forest --and the disappearing promise of free goodies--, Dean leaned closer to the other boy so his umbrella would cover them both.

"So what'cha doin'?"

Castiel only gave him a grunt, not even sparing him a glance at Dean's (if he may say so himself) awesome and chivalrous actions. Instead, he simply continued to work. Dean was going to complain, he really was, but at that moment Castiel finally managed to pull off a huge piece of bark, effectively creating a decent-sized opening into the hollow trunk of the tree. Very carefully --far more carefully than he'd been working, to be sure--, Castiel reached into his jacket and out came a mostly dry, brown bunny, which he proceeded to place in the little makeshift shelter, effectively hiding it from the rain.

"Dude, why are you out building houses for animals in the middle of a storm?"

Castiel seemed relieved now that his friend was safe from the rain, reaching over to scratch behind one of the bunny's ears as he pulled more things from his coat pockets: some vegetables which Dean recognized from tonight’s dinner, a bundled up piece of cloth which might have been an old shirt at one point. Castiel made sure to leave it all inside where it wouldn't get wet and the bunny would have easy access, and the gentle smile on his face as the little animal started to feed was a little startling on a face that more often than not remained blank.

There was silence between them for a moment, Castiel watching the rabbit and Dean trying not to watch Castiel, before the other boy finally spoke.

"Some kids destroyed this rabbit's home this afternoon. When I saw the rainclouds, I came out looking for it."

Okay, so Castiel was officially a little weird. But on the other hand, he was a sweet weirdo and how could Dean judge him after that?

Dean sighed and reached down to grab Castiel's arm, "Well, mission accomplished, Batman. I'm sure generations of rabbits will sing songs about your bravery. Now come on, I'll walk you back to the castle so you won't catch a cold."

Castiel ignored the slight, blinking up at Dean with curious blue eyes, "Were you not on your way somewhere?"

"Ehhh, it can wait." Dean tugged a little more firmly on his arm, "'sides, I can't really leave you here on your own, can I? I'm a Gryffindor. Helping students in distress is our thing."

This earned him a confused and slightly irritated frown, "I am not currently in distress."

"Cas, shut up and get under the umbrella."

Dean's not sure what makes Castiel listen. Maybe it was the unexpected nickname or the fact that Dean's just that charming. Fact of the matter is they're both on their way back to the castle and maybe Dean missed up on getting some freebies, but the walk back to the school is filled with quiet, tentative conversation and Dean thinks it might not be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
